


Pokey's Special Day

by story_of_tonight (orphan_account)



Series: Story_of_Tonight's LafLams One-Shots [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Little John - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Polyamory, World Turtle Day, pokey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/story_of_tonight
Summary: It's World Turtle Day, so everyone's favorite turtle gets the VIP treatment.AKA the one where I relate everyone to omelettes





	Pokey's Special Day

“It’s world turtle day!” John shrieked in excitement, and Alexander and Lafayette exchanged an amused glance. “It’s Pokey’s special day!” He continued, and Laf sat next to John on the bed, ruffling his already rumpled hair. John had woken up feeling very little, and Laf had allowed him to cuddle with Alex on the bed while he made them all some omelettes for breakfast. John’s favorite.

"And what would Pokey like for his special day?“ He asked with a smile, and John fixated his big hazel eyes on Laf.

"Wants a snuggle, Daddy,” He says, and reaching for Alex. “Pokey loves snuggles.” Alexander smiled fondly and drew himself in close on John’s other side. John clutched Pokey to his chest, eyes closed and looking peaceful. Alex rubbed his back in small circles, and both of his boyfriends had a hand on Pokey, petting his shell and his head.

“Pokey says he wants omelettes for breakfast,” John mumbled after a while, looking sleepy. Laf gently maneuvered them all so John rested comfortably against Alex.  
“How lucky, I have some made already,” Laf said, playing along with John. Alex rolled his eyes at him, but there was no heat behind it. As Laf left the room again, John tucked his face into Alex’s neck and let out a happy sigh. Alexander felt himself melt, tightening his grip ever so slightly, whispering sweet nothings into John’s ear as he waited for Laf to return. When the Frenchman finally came back, he snapped a picture and smiled softly at the two of them before making his way over with the plates.

“Here we are, little one,” Laf said, sitting down. Both his and Alex’s were on one plate - he could tell because Alex’s had cheese and bell peppers in it, and Laf’s own had a mix of ham, cheese, and grilled zucchini. John’s also had ham and cheese, but also red pepper flakes. Laf couldn’t help compare the omelettes to his boyfriends when he handed the plates out. His was traditional, with an addition of something unusual that added to the palate as a whole. Alex’s was pretty straight-forward, what you’d expect of an omelette, but once you dug deeper you found a surprising splash of taste that not only made the whole omelette better, but was unexpected and refreshing.

Then there was John.

John’s had the same cheese that both Alex and Laf liked, playing off of the structure they provided while also adding his own flair. Lafayette thought that the addition of the red pepper flakes sort of were a representation of how John fit into their triad. Alex and Laf were there first, sure, but it was sort of bland until the red pepper flakes were added. Instead of a boring plate, it was bursting with flavor and life.

“You made Pokey a mini-omelette!” John cried, snapping Laf out of his omelette reverie.

“I did, mon cher,” Laf agreed easily, and John looked up at him.

“But Daddy, Pokey can’t eat it,” he whispered, as if it were some coveted secret. Alex smiled, nuzzling John lightly.

“Maybe you could eat it for him, and tell him how it tastes?” He suggested, and John positively beamed at him.

“Good idea, Papi!” John picked up the miniature omelette, popping it into his mouth and eating it. He then turned to whisper to Pokey about how yummy it was.

After they’d all eaten, they curled up on the couch to watch Pokey’s favorite movie, Finding Nemo. John insisted that Squirt was Pokey’s cousin, and Laf and Alex were more than happy to play along. The day continued like that: eating Pokey’s favorite things, watching his favorite movies, completing coloring pages for Pokey to look at when he was home alone. Alex and Laf were well aware of what was actually happening, how John was being treated like it was his special day instead of Pokey’s, but they weren’t about to complain.

Pokey was the item that had finally gotten John to go back to Laf and Alex, had gotten him to reconsider what he was missing and what he wanted. If it was his special day once a year...well, they could all live with that.

Later that night, when they were all cuddled up in bed, John kissed both Alex and Laf on the cheek.

“Thank you for making Pokey’s day so special,” he whispered, and they both drew a little closer. “He loves you very much,”

“We love him too, baby boy,” Alex murmured, and Laf hummed his assent. With that, they all drifted to sleep, Pokey squashed in the middle with three different hands on his shell.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless


End file.
